Wolf of the zodiac
by XxXBrokenDreamerXxX
Summary: What happens when the wolf of the zodiac returns? And she is Shigure's sister? Returning home?
1. Chapter 1

Misaki Sohma  
Likes:Food,Fashion,Shigure,Sohma  
family (sometimes),chewing on things,  
Singing,Music,Loves candy.

Dislikes:Downers,Spicy stuff,Leeks,Tohru  
(most of the time),Scary things.

Personailty:Childish;Expect when her temper runs,  
Short temper,Will put others before herself,Will let others  
trample over her,Shy,Bubbly,Dark dumoured,Mature,Softie,Thoughtful.

Family:Shigure (brother),Parents unknown,Rest of sohma family.

Zodaic:Was born to change into a wolf,Which made the zodiac curse heavier for her.  
When she wants,She can grow ears and a tail.

Bio:Lived with Shigure for most of her life,but when Shigure suggested she go to a private  
all girls shool,she agrees with a huge fight. At the girls school,she lived in a dorm,and was picked on  
for her attitude,and her looks. She sent shigure and (Surprised Surprise) Akito many letters,asking to come home  
and saying she hated her life there. Shigure went thorough torture hearing about this,and after sending her a letter asking  
if she truly could not stand the school ,asked Akito to let her come home after the semester. He agreed,He had a soft spot for her.

Omg~! I can't believe it! Today is the day i get to go home!  
Aki-chan sent me a letter saying after the semester i can start with Yuki-kun at his school!  
Shi-Chan said he will pick me up at the airport,so i have to be there at about 11:00am.  
Shi-chan,couldn't you be less...uppity at that time?

So i finally heard Neko-Girl is leaving!  
The school won't be do depressed,or food ridden anymore!  
I say we party! i heard a girl say. I wasn't Misaki to them,I was Neko-girl.  
The smile was wiped off my face,as i returned to reality. It's not like i will be  
getting rid of the names, I just will be running away from them. I walked up to the girl and licked her face.  
I Smirked. You taste good! Maybe my name should be Neko-Misaki,Considering that was MY NAME! I have taken  
your crap for waaaay toooo long. Good bye,Miss,and i hope you live in a nice life. Nooooo~T i Whispered in her ear,  
making her fall to the ground shivering. Y-Yeah i-i think M-Misaki F-Fits Y-You B-Better. I-I hope T-To See Y-You Again,MISAKI! she stuttered.  
I hugged her, and gave her a cookie. Just like Tori-kun taught me! i thought.  
Bu-Bye! Enjoy the cookie! I yelled over my shoulder. At six in the morning really wouldn't think it would be this lively,but it was,and i was the cause.  
I signed out of the school,and took all my forms with me. I felt POWERFUL!

~~~Shigure P.O.V~~~

I had brought the whole crew with me today to pick up Misa-Chan.  
By crew i meant Yuki,Akito,Hatori,Ayame,Kisa and Hiro.  
I can't wait to pick her up! I brought them along so that they can hold her back if she decides to go all Mana on me.  
Mana is when she goes well...Black Haru expect much... WORSE!  
Soooo,Why are we coming to your family reunion? Hiro asked.  
I turned around and glared at him. Akito looked at him as if he were crazy.  
My sister  
Is waiting for someone to pick up her stuff and take her home.  
Missed you shi-chan,Tori-kun,Aki-chan,Aya-SAN.  
Yukiii~~~! On my Akito! How have you been?  
Misaki stood there with her arms on her hips. I jumped out to her, but she moved and gave the the cling speech.  
Yup...i guess she had changed. She is no longer the loving sister who would fallow us around until we gave her attention.  
She gave Akito a beat hug, then sat in my lap. One thing that hasn't changed is how light she is.

*******Misaki P.O.V********

Sitting in Shi-chan's lap brought back many memories.  
Oh,well. On the car ride home,I got a introduction on all the people i didn't know.  
I'm Kisa, and this is Hiro-Nii.  
Hi,I'm Hiro as she said.  
So then. I can tell you what i will think of you from now on.  
Kisa, I will love you~. Hiro, You are too cold. I told the,Looking them dead in th eyes.  
Akito chuckled. I crawled onto her lap,and snuggled up to her warm body.  
You still are warm,after all these years, Aki-Chan. And with that i fell asleep to them fighting over where i was going.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month after i returned, we had enough of cookie at home,so we went out for dinner.  
I hadn't had a feast like that since the day i found out i was leaving the girlie school!  
When we were walking home i walked in between Shi-chan and Yuki-kun.  
We were talking about Tohru Honda,the girl who was on our dootsteps looking at the zodiac statues.  
She certainly was weird! My stomach is full~~~! So much better than Misaki-chan or Yuki;s cooking! ...Oh? Shigure told us.  
I had stopped,and started to eat berries that were on a bush. I sure hope they aren't the bad kind...  
Shi-chan picked me up and started to walk again. I jumped down, and walked away to check something out.  
There was someone in a tent...Tohru Honda? Shi-chan started to laugh,and Yuki and I hit him. I walked up t her, and held out my hand.

Come,you shouldn't be out here. Its going to storm and i heard. Please fallow us. I whispered gently. She took my hand leaving her tent unattended.  
Such an empty minded girl as well,Might i add...  
Once we reached home, I made her some tea, and we sat down. Shi-chan was still laughing into his sleeve, until he straightened up.  
He put on a serious face, and Yuki-kun asked if he was done. He Nodded.  
Why were you out there? We thought it was strange someone would live near us, considering we own the whole mountain. Yuki asked her.  
She told us she would pay us to live there, but we told her no.  
Its not safe to live out there! Please, at least sleep here tonight. You look as if you need a comfy bed to sleep in. I'll give you mine for now. I told her.  
Her eyes widened as she disagreed. I sushed her as Shi-chan and i listened...  
Landslide. A close one at that. Probably on her~

SHI-CHAN! i yelled. Tohru's eyes got really big as she ran towards her tent.  
I fallowed her, and we stopped at her tent. The whole thing was covered indirt.  
SHe fell and started to dig. I tried to calm her down.  
BUT MAMA IS IN THERE! MAMA,HOLD ON! MAMA! She scremas. She soon fell on top of the pike  
and shi-chan told her , her mother would rather have her alive,than in that landslide. I felt bad for her... We walked her back,  
and I changed her into a white sleeping kimono,while shi-chan and i sat near her waiting for her to fall alseep.

I'm sorry. Mama told me to stay healthy, and to go to school. I couldn't keep my side of the promise.  
You know, I would always tell Mama Be safe! when she left for work. But the day before she died, I was up studying and i slept in when she left.  
I wasn't able to tell her bed safe. she whispered, starting to fall asleep.  
Yuki stood in the doorway. I never knew He murmured. He walked towards the door while we asked if he was seiously going to big up het tent.  
Its to dangerous... Wait until morning,will ya? I asked. He smirked. I never said i was going to do it alone...  
Silly. Take ookami with you,at least. I said and as if on cue, Ookami walked up to me and nuzzled my nose. Sweet wolfie...

Ookami walked away with Yuki and I Felt an exhaustion overcome me.  
I don't think the berries were the good kind... I fell asleep in shi-chan's lap, since Tohru has my futon.  
After a month of living here, I still didn;t have a bed of my own...

When we wokr up,a picture was in front of Tohru. She sat up, and picked it up. She whispered something, then realized i was right there.  
She walked away, and i got changed. I guess Yuki had given her clothes before i could,because she was wearing his shirt and pants. She was talking  
to Shi-chan and he was holding her stuff.  
So she gets a room, and i dont? Shi-chan, that's just cruel...  
Why?  
Well where else are you going to sleep?  
We would like you to live here, in exchange you can do housekeeping and cleaning.  
Yes,because you don;t have me for that.  
Okay...But! I don't want anything besides a room to sleep in,and i will cook,clean and put out laundry!  
That is what we was saying... Hey! I get to eat stuff that isn't brunt!  
Then its settled. Misaki, i know you are there, show Tohru her room please.  
You should learn to read minds, Shi-chan. It may prove useful.  
But what would be fun of that? Just show her her room. FINE!

I walked her to the top of the stairs,then skippd to the thrid room on the left.  
I opened the door then set her stuff fown. I opened the window, and sniffed the air. Ookami jumped on me,then licked my face.  
OOKAMI! Get off me,Silly pup i yelled. Just then,I heard the roof fall and i looked up. There was a guy i didn't know! I hid behind ookami and growled.  
A guy who looked the same ag as us was calling out to Yuki-Kun. Oh.  
I guess youare Kyo,The... OH DAMN IT! I yelled. Tohru slepped on a plank of wood and landed on kyo and when she stood up, Another plank hit her in the head and she fell into yuki and shi-chan!  
They're ANIMALS! Misaki-chan! HELP!  
Tohru... Tohru ran to the door and i ran after her. She stopped suddenly and i went flying into the mailman.

Poof! Oh..No...Thank God his eyes were closed. I grabbed the mail while tohru was ranting on about us.  
That's one trained dog you have there. I was mine was like you Pal! The mailman praised. I hated being mixed up with Shi-chan...  
And being called a guy,because they never want to freaking check!  
Um,I think she's a wolf, And he is a she. Tohru said. I'm staring to like her already! She closed the door and we started to explain the curse. Ugh...  
Oh and the only thing they forgot to mention is that when we change back we are-

POOF  
POOF  
POOF  
POOF

Are completely naked. Hand me the shirt, will you shi-chan? I said calmly.  
He gave me the shirt with a huugge blush and i chuckled. I put it on,then walked back upstairs to get changed correctly.  
Oh... Maybe you should ask akito. And tohru-  
OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! HURRY!  
"Oh,Yeah..."  
This was quite a loud morning...  
I'll ask Akito,you guys get to school.  
I got changed into something differnt,Because i hated the regular uniform,So as long as i had the colours i was fine.  
We ran to school,I was chowing down on A PB&J. Yummy! I hope we do not have to erase her memory...


End file.
